The present invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to military-style combat board games.
Numerous military-style combat board games, often referred to as war games, have been provided in which each participant plays with one or more game pieces and must undertake to eliminate the rest of his opponents from the board.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,905 to Bombino, there is disclosed a method for playing a war board game that includes a plurality of contiguously arranged square spaces that represent two land areas and one sea area separating the first two. There are four classes of tokens: tanks, battleships, airplanes and a command center. Each player receives initially a set of these tokens which, in conjunction with a set of dice, move and direct their firepower over the board. The tanks are limited in their travel to land, the battleships to the sea while the airplanes have no limitations. The command center does not have firepower and the object is to hit it thereby destroying it. The ultimate goal is to destroy the different pieces that come within their firepower.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,441 to Braus et al there is disclosed a decoy board game which includes a game board with a grid pattern divided into four segments defining discrete squares of different representations, such as water, land, mountain, island, starting, headquarter and airstrip in which four players can play the game. The players are provided with four sets of game pieces adapted for movement along the grid pattern formed by the squares. Each set of playing pieces includes six different types of pieces having predetermined movements and capable of removing an opponent's pieces in accordance with rules of the game and by result of a random number generator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,039 to Kronja et al there is disclosed a game apparatus which includes a board laid out in a number of square sections arranged in rows and columns, each section being marked with horizontal, vertical and diagonal bisecting or symmetry lines. Each player manipulates one or more tank pieces having rotatable gun turrets in accordance with commands specified on movement cards arranged in a selected sequence by the player. The movement, rotation and firing directions coincide with the symmetry lines.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,268 to Mayfield et al there is disclosed a multiple-level board invasion game with game piece armaments and personnel comprising an upwardly extended and rigid pedestal; at least two transparent and stacked game boards, each game board having a matrix of spaces with each matrix of each board being of equal size and with the spaces of each matrix defining a level for battle; and a set of game pieces positionable on the levels for battle with the game pieces representing armaments and personnel.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,514 to G. Aponte; U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,017 to J. Grammatico; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,109 to C. A. Bowen.